Percy
Trouble in the Shed |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham Nigel Pilkington Christopher Ragland |us_voice_actor = Martin Sherman Christopher Ragland |other_voice_actors = Linda Ballantyne Michael Angelis |name = Percy |title = Percy the Small Engine |nicknames = *Green Caterpillar with Red Stripes *Useless Little Bug (by Cranky) *Mite (by Cranky) *Steaming Lump of Scrap Iron *Little Green Goblin on Wheels *Slow Coach/Pokey Percy *Dirty Percy *Pudding/Bon Bon Percy Scaredy engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Edward ** Henry ** Duck * Thomas' Branch Line ** Thomas ** Toby ** Harold * Steam Team ** Gordon ** James ** Emily ** Nia ** Rebecca * Jinty and Pug |basis = Avonside Saddle Tank |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Avonside Engine Company |builder(s) = Avonside Locomotive Works |year_built = Unknown |arrived_on_sodor = Between 1925 and 1935 |number = NWR 6 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |Configuration = 0-4-0ST }} Percy is a green saddle tank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He is the youngest engine on the North Western Railway and is quite cheeky, often getting himself into trouble with his attempts to play tricks on the other engines. Percy's favourite job is to deliver the mail, and he works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Percy was most likely built by the Avonside Engine Company sometime around the 1900's and had a subsequent rebuild in the period before he was sold second-hand to the North Western Railway by a factory on the Mainland. He is said to have been found to contain Hunslet parts, among others, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James and Henry went on strike in protest of extra work after Thomas' departure to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided the railway needed another tank engine. At the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddle tank. When the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Knapford, but forgot to whistle to the signalman and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place, although Percy still received a reprimand from the Fat Controller for it. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. He met a self-centred white helicopter named Harold who said that railways were "slow and out-of-date", so he decided to race him, of which he won. When Percy had to take the Sunday School children home, he came across a flooded paddock which swashed away his fire. Thankfully, with a little help from Harold, who had dropped supplies of hot drinks for his crew and the passengers, he was able to get the children home. Despite being really useful, Percy was prone to having accidents, sometimes for acting naughty and others for carelessness. He was naughty when he asked the trucks to push him past a danger notice, only to end up in the water until he could be lifted out and taken to the works by Henry. When a diesel railcar named Daisy came to look after Thomas' Branch Line, she constantly kept leaving behind the milk van every time Percy shunted it for her. Fed up with taking the milk for her, Percy offered to take Toby's trucks for him while he took the milk. However, the trucks were unfamiliar with Percy and when he ordered them about, they decided to seek revenge by pushing him onto a line of stone trucks. ''Thomas & Friends'' One winter, the cold was severely getting to Percy, so he tried to think about warm things. As a result, his workday led to Percy obsessing over scarves and seeing everyone around him wearing them. Henry remarked on the silliness of an engine wanting a scarf, but Percy bit back with a comment about Henry's funnel size. The cold did not affect Percy's cheekiness however, as he planned on startling the coaches by coming in quietly. However, the porters did not hear him either and Percy crashed into their luggage trolley, ending up covered in jam with the Fat Controller's hat on Percy's lamp iron and his best trousers wrapped around Percy's funnel. James joked that Percy found a 'scarf' after all and ran off to tell Henry. That night, Thomas and a clean Percy prepared to go to sleep happy that the firelighter had agreed to arrive earlier the next day. Henry and Percy make up and Henry assures Percy that the weather will be warmer the following day. In Tale of the Brave, Thomas told Percy about some mysterious footprints that he saw at the China Clay Pits. Percy convinced himself that the footprints were that of a monster that was roaming Sodor. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, he caused lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Gator (the new engine) as the monster, failing to delivery his mail on-time and running off before the Fat Controller finished talking to him. After talking with his new friend Gator, he understood what being brave is like and later used this courage to save James from a huge landslide. He later learned that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. He also understood that the footprints Thomas saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Percy later said goodbye to Gator, who had to return to the mainland, but the two friends were certain they would meet again someday. In the eighteenth series, Percy was starting to miss Gator and tried to forget him by working hard and not think about him. When he had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, he did not stop to be coupled and the Troublesome Trucks went rolling to the old mine. He thought about Gator and his advice of how to be brave. Percy went into the mine and rescued the trucks. Percy soon reunited with Gator at Christmas. In the nineteenth series, he was to transport Farmer McColl's ewes to a fair at Maithwaite, however he was late delivering that night's mail. Rushing to get back on time, he bashed his livestock wagon into a flatbed and unknowingly created a hole in it. He collected the sheep from McColl Farm, but every time he stopped some of the sheep escaped. By the time he had reached the fair, all the sheep had escaped. Fortunately, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel arrived shortly afterwards with the sheep, much to Percy's relief. Once, he saw some painters at Knapford, talking about Sir Topham Hatt "leaving". After he told Thomas and the other engines, they came to the conclusion he was leaving Sodor because of them, so they decided to create no confusion and delay until he decided to stay. By the end of the day, it appeared their plan was successful, though Percy still had his doubts. His suspicions were seemingly confirmed when he saw the painters clearing out the Fat Controller's office. Now believing the Fat Controller was being forced to leave, the engines decided to go on strike until he was allowed to stay. After much confusion and delay, the Fat Controller explained to the engines that he was just moving to a temporary office while his was being redecorated. With the misunderstanding cleared up, Percy and the other engines worked hard to get the railway back on schedule. He was once giving the job of taking the Mayor of Sodor to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Diesel overheard Percy talking about it at the Docks and he played a trick on him, sending Percy to the Old Quarry which resulted him ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Diesel unsuccessfully attempted to pull him out of the flood, he too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged his generator. The rescue of Diesel and Percy marked the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. In the twentieth series, he had the job of taking the Christmas Mail to Vicarstown for Hiro to take to the Mainland and onwards to the North Pole. Harold offered to help, but Percy refused, determined complete the job on his own. After he left a bag of letters behind at Dryaw, Harold chased after him, but Percy, believing he was just mocking his speed, refused to stop and crashed into a snowdrift at a tunnel. Stuck, he reluctantly agreed to let Harold deliver the Mail. The following day, he heard from Toby that Harold had not returned to Sodor that night, so he raced off to the Mainland to find him. He found him stuck in a field and out of fuel. Not wanting Harold to spend Christmas stranded and alone, he fetched his fuel and the two returned to Sodor. Later, Percy was taking the Mail Train at night, when he came across the Watermill bridge and heard a moaning sound which gave him a fright. Percy later told Thomas and Toby about it and remembering the story of The Three Billy Goats Gruff, he thought it was a troll that lives under the bridge. The three engines reluctantly crossed the bridge and discovered it was only a lost cow. He was also the only engine to be nice to Hugo, who was being shunned as the others thought he had come to replace them. He would then see a Zeppelin in the sky and question how Hugo could be in the sky as well as on the rails. In The Great Race, Percy took Thomas' place in the shunting competition of the Great Railway Show after Thomas had an accident and was left on Sodor. However, Thomas managed to make it to the Mainland after all and Percy dropped out of the competition so his best friend could compete and because he did not want to compete in the first place. In the twenty-first series, Percy became confused because of the new P.A. system which was not working properly. Because of this, he ended up taking a delivery of pigs to Lord Callan at Callan Castle. He was also told by Dowager Hatt to pull Gordon's Express instead of Gordon doing so, but because he was not strong enough to pull it, he got stuck on Gordon's Hill and ended up severely delayed. In the twenty-second series, when Merlin first came to Sodor, Percy thought everyone was talking about how Merlin is an invisible engine so that why Percy hadn't seen him. He looked everywhere for the invisible engine until he met up with Merlin (who did not get a chance to introduce himself) and heard what he believed was the invisible engine's whistle rushed off to tell Thomas about hearing what he thought was Merlin's whistle; but unknown to Percy, it just turned out to be Trevor. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In the film, Percy was seen talking to the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds about Lady and he overheard Mr. Conductor talking in his sleep. Later, he arrived at Knapford with his Mail Train, he told Thomas about Mr. Conductor and concluded that he travels to Sodor on the magic railroad. Thomas told Percy about the missing truck and realised that the buffers leading to the magic railroad and told Percy to guard the buffers to be a brave engine. Sometime afterwards, Percy found Splatter and Dodge at the magic buffers and raced to warn Thomas, telling him to get Lily back to Muffle Mountain before Diesel 10 destroys the magic railroad. Percy was last seen pulling a goods train seeing the chase between Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10, when the three engines passed over Bulgy's Bridge. In the original script, Percy, Mr. Conductor and Junior, would have watched Diesel 10, and P.T. Boomer being towed away, and the former two congratulated Junior for turning the villains into sludge. Personality Percy is a funny and kind engine. He normally behaves well, yet he also gets himself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. He loves teasing other engines, especially bigger ones such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. He can also be somewhat timid. Percy can also be dumbfounded and naive to certain difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimmer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", etc. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one series - five; all of which happened in the second series - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart of lime and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. His silliest accident to date, however, was in the sixth series, when he slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is Percy's best friend. He is also good friends with Toby. While he has a small rivalry with Harold stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Percy can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big engines, especially whenever he has an accident or when he is afraid of something. He also has held a grudge from them about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Technical Details Basis Percy is an 0-4-0 saddle tank believed to have been built by the Avonside Engine Company of Bristol, but prior to being purchased second or third hand by Sir Topham Hatt he acquired components from Hunslet of Leeds and other builders. In the Story Library Book called The Fat Controller, a maroon tank engine seen in the workshop vaguely resembled Percy, so it is likely that the engine is also based on this design. Livery Percy is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his cab in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances Railway Series= , Gordon's Whistle and Percy and the Trousers * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Dirty Objects * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Old Iron * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold and Percy's Promise * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'The Twin Engines' - The Deputation * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Bulls Eyes and Percy's Predicament * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England, Stepney's Special , Train Stops Play and Bowled Out * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Mavis * 'Really Useful Engines' - Mind that Bike and Triple-Header * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway and Drip Tank * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Mavis and the Lorry , Toby's Seaside Holiday , Bulstrode and Toby Takes the Road * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem , Washout!, Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge, Foaming at the Funnel and Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike, Rabbits and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Eels On Wheels * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1985 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 1986 - Percy the Small Engine Takes the Plunge, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel and The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane * 1995 - Percy the Small Engine and the Scarf and Thomas the Tank Engine and the Scrambled Eggs * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , Saved from Scrap , Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold, The Runaway , Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, A Close Shave , The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck , Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, The Trouble with Mud , No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas , Toby's Tightrope, All at Sea, Tender Engines , Escape , Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Four Little Engines , A Bad Day for Sir Handel , Trucks , Rock 'n' Roll , Steam Roller , Passengers and Polish , Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue , Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Bulls Eyes , Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish , Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Toby and the Flood, Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find , Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday , A Surprise for Percy, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards , Rusty and the Boulder and Snow * 'Series 6' - No Sleep for Cranky, Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, The Fogman, It's Only Snow , The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus , Edward's Brass Band , What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill , Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet , Fergus Breaks the Rules , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer , Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy's Scary Tale, A Happy Day for Percy, Thomas and the Moles and Percy Helps Out * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue , Henry and the Wishing Tree , James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day , Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route , Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right , As Good as Gordon , Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School , Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle , Molly's Special Special, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop , Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best , Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off, Bold and Brave , Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping up with James and Flour Power * 'Series 10' - Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off , It's Good to be Gordon , Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches , Thomas and the Colours , Thomas and the Treasure and James the Second Best * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Dream On , Dirty Work, Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day , Thomas and the Lighthouse , Thomas and the Big Bang , Thomas Sets Sail , Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Saved You! , Tram Trouble , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky , The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble , Slippy Sodor , The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie , Toby and the Whistling Woods , Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery , Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus! , Big Belle , Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Express Coming Through , Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman , Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! , Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day , Emily's Winter Party Special , Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish and Welcome Stafford! * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Not Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines , No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea , The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear , Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed , Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water , Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug , The Perfect Gift, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property , A Cranky Christmas , Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale , Very Important Sheep, Helping Hiro, Two Wheels Good , Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Thomas the Babysitter , The Other Side of the Mountain, Goodbye Fat Controller and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend , Henry Gets the Express , Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, All in Vain, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship and The Christmas Coffeepot * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear , P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number , A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky , What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck , Seeing is Believing, Samson and the Fireworks , Thomas' Animal Ark and Rosie is Red * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Chucklesome Trucks, Gordon Gets the Giggles , Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, Wish You Were Here, Rangers of the Rails and Out of Site * 'Series 24' - Untitled Percy Episode * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks, Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying,Together, New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share, Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride and Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Jingle Bells, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Engine Roll Call * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need, Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere, Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, It's Halloween, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You, Streamlining , The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Big World! Big Adventures!, Engine Roll Call, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Being on Time, Truck Trouble, Helping One Another , What Makes Percy Feel Better?, Guess the Engine - Percy, Percy Pulls Out of the Station, Surprise Destinations, Thomas and Percy Plays Hide and Seek and Sharing Trucks * Series 9 - Same Colour, Getting to Bluff's Cove, Percy in the Dark, Knowing What To Do, Getting Up Gordon's Hill, What Goes Where? , Getting to the Washdown and Which Engine for Which Job? * Series 10 - Who Will Percy See?, Percy's Story, Toby's Favourite Place , How are Thomas and Percy Different?, What's Found Where?, Which Engine Should go to Which Building?, Clever Percy, Dot to Dot - Percy, Percy's Treasure & Happy or Sad * Calling All Engines! - Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? and Thomas Looks for Mavis * The Great Discovery - Tough Trucks * Unknown - Who's Going Where? Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2015 - A New Friend on Sodor and A Friendly Farewell * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers, Meet the Contenders: Percy of Sodor and Meet the Contenders: Thomas of Sodor * 2017 - Shark Escape and Space Mission Videos * 2018 - Meet the Characters! , Meet the New Steam Team, Still the Best of Friends , Animals Around the World, , Different Ways to See the World and Share a Selfie For Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-| Other Media= , Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy and Harold, The Runaway , Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Percy's Night Out, Henry's New Driver , Percy Gets Jammed, The Train Spotters , Duck Takes Charge, Cows and Percy's Predicament * 1989 - Rumours and Speculation, Gordon's Express, The Escape, The Party ), Thomas and the Whistle, One Good Turn , A New Driver, The Missing Holly! and A Surprise for Thomas * 1990 - Trouble in the Tunnel, One Bump Too Many, The Backlog , Percy and the Dragon and Go Easy * 1991 - Gordon Forgets and Daisy in Distress * 1992 - A Lost Load! * 1993 - Percy and the Parrot!, The Visitor, Trevor to the Rescue! (cameo), Roof Repairs!, Thomas and the Toboggan! , The Viaduct!, Truck Trouble!, First with the Food! and Too Fast! * 1994 - A Special Treat! , Thomas and Trevor , The Hot Soup Special!, Runaway Trucks, Well Caught! , Puffing Pots! and Treasure Hunting Tractor! * 1995 - Keeping Clean! , Night Lights , The Engine Parade!, Percy has Problems and Tricking Trucks! * 1996 - Percy's Squeak!, Henry's Hoax, The Little Line, The New Track, Gordon's Spots! , Important Passengers!, Edward and the River Rose! , Percy Saves the Day, Thomas and the Tunnel!, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Truck Trouble!, Grumpy George, The Brown Bear, Oliver's Mistake, Too Tired! and Pulling and Ploughing! * 1997 - Percy's Goods Train, Percy's Puzzling Trip!, Clowning Around!, Henry's Busy Day , Henry, Percy, Gordon, Percy's Surprise, The Flower Train, Percy's Promise, Red Sky at Night! and Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * 1998 - The Beached Whale!, Smokey Joe! , The Snow Engine!, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon!, Gordon's Express, Look Alike, Runaway Percy!, Billy's Bones! , Donald's Duck! , The Exhibition! , The Easter Cake! , James' Hotel!, Christmas Crisis and Copycat! * 2000 - Shivers in the Sheds, Rude James, Back to Front! and Lucky to be Lost! * 2001 - Too Fast, A Song for Caroline , Down at the Docks, Choc-o-BoCo!, Percy's Fire!, Playful Pony, Pumpkin Pie!, A Special Story About Snow!, Dusty Diesel , Rolling Around!, Eye-in-the-Sky and Pulling the Post * 2002 - Whistling!, The Winning Shot, Travelling Tables! , Dusty Diesel , Tunnel Trap!, The Flower Festival , Ben at the Station , Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks , Percy, The Fat Controller's Diesels! , The Blue Engine Club , Diesels and Steam Engines , Clean Up Chaos and Diesel's Drums * 2003 - To the Harbour, Build or Bust!, The Most Beautiful Station, Feeling Fine , Broken Bridges , Bridges, A Foggy Friend, Harold's Bad Day, Harvey to the Rescue!, Shady Business!, Really Fast Food!, Percy's Party!, Percy the Post!, Dirty Work, Where's Wag? , Revving Racers , Thrills and Spills!, The Cat Controller! and Thomas Goes Squeak! * 2004 - All Puffed Out, Crash Splash!, Rocket Power, Pony Pick-Up!, Percy the Pirate, Percy gets Wet!, Night Lights, James and the Red Balloon, Scary Jack Frost, James' New Coat, More Mischief!, Going for a Swim!, Crash Splash!, Percy to the Rescue, Snake's Alive!, Toby's Troubles!, Broken Biscuits, Dirty Percy!, Dockers' Dinner, Harold's Bad Day, Edward to the Rescue!, Peep! Peep! Moo! Moo!, Steam Power, Rock Shock! , The Haunted Mine, It's Only Snow! , Metal Men, Percy and the Dragon, Sparks Fly, Percy Keeps Warm , Thomas the Tortoise, Glider Rider and The Flying Horse * 2005 - Perfect Percy, Super Slider, Percy and the Magic Carpet, Gordon's Snow Show, Thomas' Hallowe'en, Percy and the Painting, Spick and Span, Model Engines, Cheers for Thomas , Percy and the Big Mistake, Trying Time, Chickens to School, Glider Rider, Naughty or Nice?, Too Wet, Daisy and the Bull , Sunburnt Spencer and Something Fishy * 2006 - Emily Knows Best, Percy's New Whistle, Station Sounds, Thomas and the Statue, The Snow Controller , Seaside Surprise , Disgusted Diesels and The Lazy Diesel * 2007 - Everyone's Friend , The Right Shape, Sleepy Sam, Emily's Present , Canal Cruise and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 2008 - Percy's Post!, Edward's Mail, Snow Trouble!, Track Race, Wonky Whistle!, Thomas and the Lighthouse!, Percy and the Left Luggage, The Ice Train!, Claypit Clowns, Hide n' Peep!, Toby's Triumph and Come Back, Please! * 2009 - Night Light Train * 2010 - Percy's Parcel, Hiro Helps Out , The Best Present of All, Early Bird, Pulling the Post , Misty Island Rescue , Percy Ploughs In!, Snow Tracks, Creepy Causeway, Percy's Poles, Disgusted Diesels, Thomas and the Rainbow!, Percy and the Magic Carpet and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Being Percy, Saved Again, Rumble Rescue , Steam on Stamps , Misty Island Rescue , Ready, Jet Set, Go! , Musical Trucks , Percy's Rainbow, Henry's Health and Safety , Victor Says Yes , Thomas' Crazy Day , Thomas and Scruff , The Flying Teapot, Out of Control, Rain or Shine, Little and Light, Hiro Helps Out , The Runaway Kite , Horrible Hiccups, Heave Ho Thomas! , Winter Wish, Thomas' Tall Friend , Caroline's Christmas , Snow Tracks , A Home for Salty , Mirror, Mirror and Pingy Pongy Pick-up * 2012 - Percy the Post Train, Percy's New Friends, Paint for Percy, Thomas and the Pigs, Early Bird, Bubbling Boiler, The Railway Show, Making Hiro Happy , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643) , Edward's Big Rescue, Thomas' Tall Friend , Team Spirit Time!, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 646), Up, Up and Away!, A Whoosh of Water!, Percy the Snowman, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor and Prize Guys * 2013 - Horrible Hiccups, Strange Sounds, Surprise, Surprise!, Flash! Crash! Wallop! , Whiff's Wish , Terrible Twins , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 661), Early Bird!, Being Percy , Play Time , Caught on Camera, Steamie Stafford, Coal and Treacle, Thomas the Spotter, Brilliant Ben, Ready, Jet Set, Go! , Gordon Runs Dry , Special Surprise, The Railway Rink, Muddy Matters and New Year Party * 2014 - Engine Trouble, Valentine's Surprise, Friendship Fall-out, The Royal Carriage, Wobbly Ol' Wheezy , Mystery Fog!, Henry's Forest, William's Wish, Swanky Cranky!, Leaves on the Line!, Percy's Perfect Gift, Frozen Turntable , Thomas and the Kites and Not Now, Charlie! * 2015 - Duck in the Water , Spencer's Star , Missing Gator, Don't Be Late, Percy!, The Perfect Present and Not Now, Charlie! * 2016 - Who's Geoffrey? , Tickled Pink! , Victor Says Yes , Percy's Lucky Day and James' Ghost Train! * 2017 - Thomas and the Kites , Engine Trouble, Not Now, Charlie! and Flash! Crash! Wallop! Percy also appeared in the magazine stories, A Good Hiding Place, A Job for James, A Long Way Up!, A Puzzle for Percy, Big Catch, Bill and BoCo, Boat Afloat, Bulgy's Dream, Clean Getaway!, Clever Climbers!, Daisy and the Fish, Dressing Up, Engine Plates, Fast Food!, Fish and Fog!, Fishy Diesel!, Flying James, Funnels and Tunnels, Good Games, Bad Sport!, Happy Holiday!, Harvest Time, Henry and Diesel, How Does Percy Work?, I Spy with my Little Eye, Jack Frost, Jim's Jungle Ride!, Just Right, Keeping Dry, Lazy Wheels, Letting off Steam!, Looking Splendid, Lost Luggage!, Making a Mess!, On Inspection, Percy gets Wet!, Percy's House, Percy's Plight, Percy's Spooky Tooth, Percy's Stories, Percy and Terence, Percy and the Trucks, Pigeon Passengers!, Pink Cows, Proud Percy!, Puzzles, Really Useful Edward, Rhyming Engines, Rushing Around, Seeing Steam, Snake Mistake, Sodor's Strongest Engine, Spooky Station, Spotty Spencer, Steaming Along!, Taking Toby, The Balloon Race, The Big Ship, The Camel Train, The Christmas Sacks, The Cloud Factory!, The Dodgems, The Flying Broomstick, The Lost Parcel, The Runaway Percy, The Trainspotters, The UFO, There and Back and Think Pink. Annual Stories * 1985 - Percy to the Rescue, Thomas and the Important Visitor (mentioned), The Strawberry Special and Unhappy Landing * 1986 - Percy and the Christmas Tree and You Never Know * 1987 - Signal Failure, Lost in the Snow and Percy's Passengers * 1988 - Percy and the Brake Van and Responsibilities * 1989 - Post Early for Christmas * 1990 - Thomas and the Cricketers and Hosepipes and Shunters * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes and Thomas and the Swans * 1993 - Thomas and the Snow Block * 1994 - The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn't and Thomas and the Tickles (mentioned) * 1995 - The Picnic Express * 1996 - All Pull Together and Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Ice Magic , Percy in Print, Rusty's Revenge , Pipe Dreams and We Wish You a Merry Christmas! * 1998 - Engines to the Rescue , Percy Plays a Joke and The Star of the Show * 1999 - Blooming Railways and Leaves on the Line * 2000 - Thomas the Famous Engine, Double Trouble and The Flood * 2001 - Very Special Engines , Thomas the Famous Engine, Edward Saves the Day and Donald and Douglas * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas , "That's the Way to Do It!" , Terence to the Rescue, The Really Useful Traction Engine, Percy's Dream and Harold the Helicopter * 2011 - Hiro Helps Out * 2013 - Hiro Helps Out * 2013 Holiday Annual - The Biggest Present of All Video Games * 1990 - Thomas the Tank Engine * 1998 - Magical Adventure * 1996 - Let's Hang Out! * 1999 - The Great Festival Adventure * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks, Unten Thomas Deluxe Set and Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station game) * 2001 - The Friends of Sodor and Railway Adventures * 2002 - Building the New Line * 2003 - Thomas Saves the Day * 2005 - Engines Working Together * 2006 - Right on Time (video game) and A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2014 - Go Go Thomas! (video game) * 2015 - Express Delivery * 2016 - Magical Tracks * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Percy also appeared in the video game, Magical Adventure.}} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Audio Files Whistle Trivia * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with his large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack (previously on display at Thomas Town). One of Percy's original face masks is also in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * Percy is the only engine who is known to have been named by Sir Topham Hatt. * In the French narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Pierre". * In the Greek narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth series onwards, Percy has been referred to with his original name. * Percy has been shown to be quite popular among several people who worked on the series: ** According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. ** Britt Allcroft also stated he was her favourite character (due to him being green and cheeky). ** Percy is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. * Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Diesels, which he would later do again in Tale of the Brave. * In Thomas and the Rumours, Percy is stated to have a branch line, though it may have been mistaken for Thomas' Branch Line. * Percy was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Rheneas of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. Quotes }} Merchandise * Nylint * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * Lionel * Märklin * Tomix * Tomica * Woody Capsule Series * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Thomas Town * Capsule Collection * Capsule Plarail * Mini Mini Plarail * Puka-Q * Pocket Fantasy * Brio * Pez * LEGO * Mega Bloks * Meccano * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock * Nakayoshi * Boss * New Block * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * De Agostini * Push Along * Aquadraw * Bath Toys * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Pico Pico * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Metallic Minis ** Racers Minis ** Dino Minis ** Spooky Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Warrior Minis ** Core moments Minis ** Glow in the dark Minis ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis ** Tootsie Minis ** Animals Minis ** Aquatic Minis ** Monster Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Minis ** Light Up Minis ** Monkey Minis ** Neon Splatter Minis ** AFL Assortment **Advent Minis **Pets Minis **Holiday Minis **Fizz N Go Minis **Super Cruiser Minis **Classic 75th Anniversary Minis **On the Farm Minis * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * IR Thomas * Sound Mobile * Switch-On Keychains * MV Sports * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books * Big Buddy * Rail Rollers * Adventures * Waku Waku * My First Thomas & Friends * Ofuro de MiniCar * Connected DE Colocoro Collection * Diapet * Wood * TrackMaster Push Along}} Video File:Meet The Steam Team Percy Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Percy es:Percy he:פרסי hu:Percy ja:パーシー pl:Piotruś ru:Перси zh:培西 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Coaling Plant Branch Line